The prior art describes many types and shapes of eye protection and goggles for a similarly wide variety of uses. In firefighting art, as well as other users of head wear, the eye wear protection may be supported by the head wear rather than the head directly. In the case of firefighting equipment, it is desired for the helmet to fit closely to the head to further isolate the wearer's head tissue from flames and hot gasses.
Goggles which fit over the helmet are needed not only because non-interference from goggle straps for fitting directly on the head are desired, but also to help keep up with the equipment as a unit and to make certain that the equipment operates as an integrated unit.
Goggles have advantages over face shields which make them more desirable for use in firefighting, including a smaller size less likely to be scratched, a fit closer to the face to either make a seal or to define a small space through which air flow can be controlled. Goggles also do a better job of sealing out debris and isolating the firefighter's eyes and facial tissues.
The use of goggles with head gear as an integrated unit is complicated by the size and shape of goggles. Good goggles have a sealing surface for close fit with the face. Strap support structures are typically located at the sides of the goggles and somewhat to the rear of the rearmost extent of the lenses. The location is usually rearward to promote stability with strapping worn on the head. However, the use of a goggle structure in conjunction with a helmet presents a length of strapping support which pulls less along the length of the wearer's head and more to the sides.
Forces which pull to the sides on goggles can destroy the usefulness of goggles which are meant to adhere closely to the face of the firefighter. Facial tissue can become exposed to the smoke and debris and can be dangerous. Danger can come both through harm to the firefighter, as well as through distraction from concentration of the emergency at hand.
What is therefore needed are goggles especially useful in hazardous or high stress situations, such as encountered in firefighting, and which can be supported by a firefighting helmet without being pulled outwardly from the face of the wearer. The operation of the needed goggle should not be dependent upon the size of the helmet, or the angle with which support from the helmet is derived. The needed goggle should be readily adjustable and readily useable without a helmet. Fittings which enable use with a helmet should be readily detachable.